Ennemis jusqu'au bout
by Calamithy
Summary: Oneshot,Yaoi, dernier de l'arc des ennemis. Pas besoin de lire l'arc pour comprendre mais ça peut être utile. Vous y croyez pas, hein ? Résumé : le lieutenant colonel Maxwell n'est pas là pour plaisanter... Action !


**Disclaimers : pas à moi (sestu agency, bandaï et ayants droits) **

**Genre : Action, etc. **

**Rating : T  
**

**Couple ? Si je dis que c'est le dernier oneshot de l'arc Ennemi, est-ce que ça vous renseigne ? héhéhé.  
**

**Résumé : Le lieutenant-colonel Maxwell n'est pas là pour plaisanter. Il n'a pas couché pour être à son poste. **

**Pour qui ? Pour Brisby, parce qu'elle a soulagé mon calvaire de train de la plus jolie façon : avec une fic FORMIDABLE et donc je la papouille !**

**Micis** **? A tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot dernièrement ! Je répondrais dès que je pourrais. **

**Instant pub fics : Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil et laissez-nous un petit mot si ça vous dit ! **

* * *

**Ennemis jusqu'au bout  
**

¤

**Bureau du lieutenant-colonel Maxwell, 22h30, 24 février AC 208**

¤

- Vous vous en êtes bien tirés les gars.

¤

Duo Maxwell achevait un long et éprouvant debriefing devant des mines consternées.  
Duo Maxwell félicitait ses hommes rarement, les missions étant souvent plus raisin que figue.  
Il n'y avait que dans les films qu'il n'y avait que des victoires lisses.  
Le sang maculait les uniformes des huit hommes. ça avait été une véritable boucherie.  
Les bombes avaient tendance à exploser des bâtisses et accessoirement les hommes qui étaient à l'intérieur, ou très près.  
Il n'y avait qu'au cinéma que les frappes étaient chirurgicales, que les grands méchants étaient de grands benêts.  
Il n'y avait qu'à la télé que les héros sacrifiés retournaient voir leur famille sitôt la scène tournée.  
Les hommes du lieutenant-colonel Maxwell étaient sales, épuisés, blessés.  
Certains tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes.  
Certains n'en avaient plus, ceux-là étaient à l'hôpital.  
Certains étaient morts. Il faudrait remplir des formulaires.  
Paperasse, paperasse...  
Ils étaient partis en commando à 13.  
8 étaient revenus vivants et plus ou moins traumatisés.  
Le carnage faisait ça à des bleus.  
Et même des moins bleus.  
Celui-là, Taylor Reeves. 

¤

Cheveux blonds-rouge sang séchés.  
Paupières-hématomes à l'image de ses frères d'armes.  
Yeux marrons-qui-avaient-tout-vu, une jambe broyée-peut-être-amputable, dopé à souhait pour finir son rapport.  
Aller jusqu'au bout de l'écoeurement.  
Que tout n'ait pas été fait pour rien.  
Ce Taylor Reeves avait une femme, des enfants et un regard triste.  
Celui-là, qui allait parler, le lieutenant-colonel Maxwell allait le virer.

¤

- Il y a eu des victimes, lieutenant.  
- C'est jamais cool les dommages collatéraux.

¤

Le frisson de dégoût qui traversa les hommes était perceptible.  
Le lieutenant Maxwell devrait virer tous ceux qui étaient incapabables de passer à autre chose.  
Il était temps de mettre les choses au point.  
A la mode Maxwell. Il n'avait pas toute la soirée.  
Il avait de la paperasse. Il avait à rendre des comptes. Il avait le ventre vide et ce serait difficile de faire de la paperasse et rendre des comptes dans ces conditions.  
Pragmatique.  
C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il poursuivit.

¤

- Les mecs, la mission a été un succès. Une trentaine de victimes, c'est mieux qu'une ville, non ?  
- ...

¤

Le silence avait accueilli cette affirmation.  
Le lieutenant-colonel passa la main dans ses cheveux beaucoup plus courts, à présent mi-dos.  
Il les portait toujours en tresse.  
Le sourire se fit plus éclatant et le regard violacé s'illumina.  
Les lueurs les plus sombres étaient les plus fascinantes. Le ciel n'était jamais si beau et mystérieux qu'en tenue de soirée.

¤

- Les gars si vous voulez crever je peux régler le problème et vous mettre une balle dans la tête.

¤

Il dégaina son Beretta à une vitesse hallucinante malgré son épaule démise.  
Le sourire n'avait jamais été aussi lucide.  
Le mouvement de recul du groupe armé et dangereux était pathétique.  
Le gentil lieutenant-colonel continua.

¤

- Parce que moi les rien-dans-le-slip qui me claquent dans les mains en mission quand ça se passe pas comme à l'entraînement ben ils servent à rien? Ils me servent à rien.

¤

Frisson de dégoût dans l'assemblée, encore.  
Ce n'était pas dit pour les motiver mais parce que c'était vrai.  
Il n'y avait pas de sursaut d'orgueil. On n'était pas dans une série américaine. On ne faisait pas appel au patriotisme.  
Mais au pragmatisme.  
Pour faire ce qu'ils faisaient il fallait du sang-froid.  
Duo Maxwell n'était pas là pour jouer.  
Il continua, dégaînant un autre beretta.  
Ambidextrie, son amour.  
Tous les hommes présents étaient armés et dangereux, rappelons-le.  
Aucun n'était plus dangereux que celui qui avait pu mettre en joue leur sergent au nez et à leur barbe.  
Aucun n'était plus dangereux que celui qui était revenu de l'enfer. Qui avait effectué très jeune une guerre et un coup d'état.  
Aussi admiré que craint.  
Aujourd'hui plus craint qu'admiré.  
Dément ?

¤

- Et comment dire... s'ils servent à rien...

¤

Silence d'outretombe.  
Sécurité off.  
Clic, clic.

¤

- Tu vois "Agent Reeves", perso, je sais pas pour toi, mais je suis pas là pour avoir des états d'âme. T'es le genre à vouloir faire en sorte qu'il y ait 0 victime et c'est pas possible. T'es le genre de gars qui va tout faire foirer pour ne pas sacrifier une brebis.  
- C'est pas du bétail, merde ! ça vous touche pas ?  
- ça ne me touche pas. ça aurait été un échec si mes hommes étaient morts pour rien. Et si accessoirement toute la ville avait explosé.

¤

Les visages sales, basanés, noirs, rouges, jaunes devinrent blancs.

¤

Un regard violacé qui n'avait rien de dur.

¤

- Tu perds de vue tes objectifs. T'es pas là pour sauver le monde, ni tout le monde. T'es là pour sauver un max de personnes. Si mes gars le savaient pas avant de crever, ben ils sont morts cons.  
- ...

¤

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.  
On pouvait entendre la peur et la sueur couler.

¤

- Si tu chipotes quand tu réussis une mission c'est que t'as aucune lucidité...  
- ...

¤

On pouvait voir des poings se serrer.  
On pouvait voir des index s'incliner doucement sur la gâchette.

¤

- Si t'as aucune lucidité t'es un danger. Tu es rétrogradé, Reeves. Je vais remplir un papelard de plus comme quoi t'es un trauma histoire que t'ai trois sous.  
- Vous pouvez pas...

¤

Une balle siffla contre une tempe droite.  
La peau effleurée se mit à saigner.  
Quelques cheveux tombèrent.  
Des respirations s'entrecoupèrent.

¤

- Aouch crampe au doigt, sorry.

¤

Le sourire se fit carnassier pour la première fois.

¤

- Et je peux. Et si je te croise sur le terrain je te butte. Et je penserai pas "une victime". Je penserai "mission". Maintenant tu déposes tes armes lentement sur la table et tu dégages, Sally t'attend, d'ailleurs elle vous attend tous, barrez-vous.

¤

Ils avaient tous un ego.  
Ils avaient tous envie de protester.  
Ils avaient touts envie de le butter.  
Ils avaient envie de vomir.  
Et Duo Maxwell avait autre chose à faire que leur tenir la main.  
Il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. ça n'allait pas être possible.

¤

- Celui qui fait un commentaire je le tue pour l'exemple. Lentement. Moi les hypocrites avec des pseudos regrets qui vont partir baiser leurs meufs sitôt leur organe en forme, je les emmerde. Les baby-boom c'est pas pour rien que ça arrive après ce genre de truc.  
- ...

¤

Silence.  
Reeves fit tomber ses armes plus qu'il ne les déposa.  
Le lieutenant n'avait pas cessé de le tenir en joue.

¤

- Si vous n'êtes pas à cent pour cent vous démissionnez ou je vous démissionne.

¤

...  
Ils avaient tous une fierté mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait dire à cet instant précis qu'ils voulaient continuer à travailler avec ce fou.  
Il y avait des moments où la fierté devait être remise à sa place.

¤

- Cette unité d'intervention spéciale est donc dissoute. Vous aurez vos réaffectations sitôt que j'en aurais discuté avec la madame. Debriefing terminé. Hors de ma vue.

¤

Le ton était pour la première fois glacial.  
Il aurait pu y avoir une émeute, les nerfs avaient été éprouvés. Mais les hommes étaient plus morts que vivants.  
Ils étaient revenus de loin. Leur ancien chef était tout disposé à les envoyer ad patres.  
Une porte s'ouvrit à point nommé, une équipe médicale était venue récupérer des blessés qui auraient dû consulter avant de débriefer.  
Certaines, comme Sally Po, ont eu l'intelligence de ne pas demander au lieutenant de venir se soigner, la force de l'habitude.  
Certains eurent la décence de s'évanouir une fois la porte close.

¤

Quelques heures plus tard Heero Yuy entra dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Duo. Il rentrait d'une mission de reconnaissance. Longue.  
Duo se contentant d'un vague hochement de tête, alors qu'il fumait une cigarette, debout face à la fenêtre. Ses armes étaient retournées dans leurs holsters respectifs.  
Le métis fit quelques pas avant de poser la main sur son épaule, l'Américain étant dos à lui.

¤

- Pas ce soir, Yuy.

¤

Heero continua à le toucher tout doucement.

¤

- Dégage.

¤

Heero caressa les cheveux de l'Américain, sans un mot.

¤

- Putain, me touche pas.

¤

Les doigts se faufilèrent dans la chevelure à l'odeur de poudre en silence, avec une délicatesse infinie, insoupçonnée pour un homme qui incarnait la force brute. Il avait envie de le toucher.

¤

- Bordel.

¤

Le corps de Duo se fit rigide, ouvertement hostile. Qu'il se barre.  
La cigarette vint s'écraser sur le dos de la main dans ses cheveux. La main blessée se contenta de caresser la tête avec encore plus de cette certaine tendresse.  
La tresse se défit.  
Les épaules tressautèrent.

¤

- Merde, merde, merde...

¤

Les lèvres de Heero se posèrent sur sa nuque au moment où une larme silencieuse glissa d'une paupière tuméfiée.

¤

- Je me sens vide 'Ro.

¤

Une dernière larme.  
Un deuxième baiser sur la nuque.

¤

- Je ressens rien.

¤

Un baiser dans le cou, doux.

¤

- Je... _Je l'aurais buté sans remords..._

¤

Un corps retourné contre un autre, tout de noir vêtu.  
Un uniforme kaki sang contre un cachemire-coton noir.  
Des lèvres sur une pommette à peine humide.

¤

- Tu es _épuisé_, Maxwell.

¤

Un baiser sur la tempe égratignée.

¤

- Et tu as eu raison. Et tu le sais.

¤

Une oreille effleurée.

¤

- Je veux pas avoir raison, _Heero_. Je veux être "touché" quand je bute. Des fois je veux être humain.

¤

Un souffle chaud contre un cou à l'odeur de fer. Sang séché. Encore. Habitude.

¤

- Tu l'es avec moi, Maxwell.  
- Ah ouais ? Alors je dois te buter, hein ? Logique jusqu'au bout ?

¤

Des lèvres happées, suçotées. Des mots, un souffle aspirés à même l'objection.

¤

- Non. Redescends sur terre, je suis pas un de tes hommes. Tu ne peux pas me démissionner de _mon_ job.  
- Oh la la, le dis pas...  
- Et puis je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique.

¤

Un premier sourire contre une bouche métissée. ça faisait du bien de retomber dans les "vieilles habitudes". Un bien complètement fou parti d'une haine farouche et bien présente même si manifestée différemment.

¤

- Ta gueule, tu sais toujours pas lire ta fiche de paie depuis le temps...  
- Je t'emmerde, _Duo_.

¤

Pas toujours parce qu'il fallait en avoir pour faire ce métier sans ciller. Mais parfois, juste parfois, c'était difficile de ne plus vraiment être humain.  
Il fallait être désensibilisé, déshumanisé pour faire ce qu'ils faisaient sans devenir cinglé. Il fallait être des machines pour rendre service à l'homme et ils le savaient pertinemment, c'était dans le contrat.  
Toutefois, même si c'était leur lot quotidien, même s'ils étaient extraordinaires...  
Par moment on pouvait s'admettre être bien dans les bras de l'autre, tout simplement.  
Heero était venu chercher _ça_.  
Duo avait eu aussi besoin de _ça_.  
C'était rare. Et là c'était en même temps. Egaux.

Les mains de Duo avaient malgré elles migré vers la nuque de Yuy. De la manche gauche de sa chemise glissa un poignard qui avait bien trop servi et qu'il serait prêt à utiliser à la moindre occasion.

Les mains de Heero avaient glissé jusqu'aux hanches de l'Américain. Si de sa main gauche s'échappait quelques cendres ainsi qu'une odeur de brûlé, la droite n'avait jamais quitté son Beretta et ce depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau.

Lame effilée si près d'une nuque à en donner le frisson.

Revolver chargé frôlant la colonne vertébrale, le canon effleurant langoureusement le creux des reins...

Presque comme la première fois...

¤

Dangereux l'un pour l'autre car essentiels dans leur autonomie respective.

Ennemis.

Le pire de tous quand il revêtait une importance qu'on s'arracherait la langue plutôt que reconnaître, même si les gestes les plus silencieux le chuchotaient.

Même si les insultes le murmuraient.

¤

- T'es mon pire ennemi Yuy.  
- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, Maxwell.

¤

Il ne laissa pas le temps à _Duo_ de dire le contraire. Il avait le "fuck you, Yuy" de Maxwell sur le bout de _sa_ langue.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**Fic surprise arc fini écrite en 1h30 today. **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Choupie !**

**Merci et à bientôt.**

**Mithy** **¤ petite Mithy surbookée, rentrée du havre :p¤**


End file.
